onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Non Canon Characters
Pointless Additions Adding the omake characters is completely pointless. Besides the fact they don't have articles, most of them are just similarly named characters because of being joke characters. There is absolutely no reason to have them other than to raise the character count of the article. SeaTerror 19:33, February 9, 2012 (UTC) First off, making a list of all character isn't pointles, a wikia should be a digital encyclopedia, and encyclopedia above all things, list things, it first job is to list things and it's second job is to give information about the things it's lists . The infromation about the omake's, the boss luffy storyline etc. is lacking on this site and I intend to bring the array of information about those thing on this site up a few nudges. The fact that they don't have articles yet, can be changed by making articles for, them, but since there are quite a lot of them, I haven't started doing this yet. If this is one day going to be done requires a discussion at least, or a vote, however the problem of that is that most people (the majority) don't find them that fascinating/important enough. Meaning the vote's outcome most likely will be in favor against creating character pages for the lot of them, however an encyclopedia is an independent source of information, which objectivly shows information regardless what a majority or minority might think or feel. Furhtermore, it has once upon time been decided to list joke and extra character on this wikia too, that is why for instance the canon character list, lists pandaman, pandawomen, nnke-kun, tomato gang, unforgibvable mask etc. The reason and motive i have for added them boils down to this:making the one piece wikia as complete, synoptic, accurate, typo free, grammer correct, incredible and awesome as it can be. To me having them listed here among all other non canon characters is essential to the completeness and accurateness of this list. Even if I had left all the omake characters out, the list would still have grown very much, from all the movie, special, game and filler episode characters that wheren't on this list. Your opinion is that it is pointless, my opinion is that it is necessary, another opinion might be that adding any filler information is bogus, however an encyclopedia and therefore a wikia doesn't work on opinions alone. In the end it should be a place that gives information accurately and objectivly in a so much as possible complete fashion,and if need be in so synoptic as it can be. (OnePieceNation 22:38, February 9, 2012 (UTC)) Nope. The Omake characters are just variants of already existing characters. You are adding 13 different variants of the same characters. It is pointless and unneeded. What next? Are you going to add the one shot characters? Also use paragraphs next time. SeaTerror 23:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) first, when writing I just start and see where it takes me , that's is why there aran't any paragraphs sorry for that. The one shot characters are not related to one piece and that is why I didn't include them in my update, if this place was an eiichiro oda wikia then I would have included them. But since their're not one piece characters thye aren't on here. The point you make that it is pointless and unneeded is your opinion, however like I said in my aerlier post you have your opinion I have mine and the wikia doesn't work work on opinions alone. (OnePieceNation 00:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC)) ST Omake characters are non cannon- are they not? Therefore they should be part of the list. 00:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) They're just characters renamed. Putting the Omake characters down would be like putting every Straw Hat Pirate down twice. They don't need to be added. 00:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The canon/non canon status of Tsubaki is debatable, yet all the other characters that appear within the omake fall completely into the realm of non-canon 'extra characters. Eleven of the thirteen omake, give the strawhat characters new names and in most cases altered personalities (with the alterations ranging from slight to massive) this fact and the fact that almost all omake's take place in their own seperate universes, makes them their own seperate characters. That have their own adventures, own pasts and own entities. The omake character are based on the strawhats, they aren't however the strawhats, their there own characters and should therefore be included in this list. (OnePieceNation 01:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC)) It isn't an opinion. It is a fact that it is pointless. The characters are all variants of the Straw Hats. Omakes are joke chapters. The characters are joke characters. They do belong on this page at all. SeaTerror 19:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Time to bump this up. The omake characters should be removed since they are just variants of already existing characters. SeaTerror 02:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) No they aren't they aren't. They are new (funny/joke) characters based on the originals. However in the omake's the circumstances of their lives changes, who they are and how they interact changes to and in several cases (think chopperman) their entire appearance and part of their personality changes. (Usopp becomes an anti-villian in chopperman). They are no longer the strawhats we know and love in the omake's they are new persons who exist in their own universes with their own stories. (OnePieceNation 02:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) I think it's a bad idea to add omake characters here. They're deviations from normal characters, but with changed names. I agree with Rici. It would be like adding Nightmare Luffy to the list of canon characters. They're variations of the main characters, not separate from them 20:19, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I guess we should just vote on it and get it over with. SeaTerror 03:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Have any of you actually read my last comment, because you seem to be repeating the same stuff without going into the points I made in my previous comment. Untill anyone gives a good reply (not just one sentence long) to my last post, the discussion is far from over. And since it is still going on there is no need for a vote yet. (OnePieceNation 05:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) What are you? A 12 year old kid? Just because you don't like an answer doesn't mean you can flat out ignore what is said. These characters are still the Straw Hats in special chapters Oda made. They are small variants of them. Even the damn names are meant to be like the original names. SeaTerror 09:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) He didn't ignore your point (that would be hard since it's the only point you all made). He answered and nobody even tried to answer the points he made. But since it really seems to be a matter of personal opinion, I don't think the discussion is gonna lead anywhere soon. Sea terror are you blind? (remember you started the rudeness) I made several points should I spell them out for you. For anyone that is blind: Point 1: They are new characters Point 2: They have different names Point 3: The circumstances of their lives have changed(they lead differnt lives) Point 4: They inhabit another universe/world Point 5: They have their own pasts seperate from that of the original ones Point 6; They have their own storyline Point 7: Their personality changes (not always) Point 8: Their appearance changes Point 9: Their dynamic changes. (they are no longer a crew in almost all of them and they are even on opposite sides in some of them) Point 10: They have their own story. Point 11 (new point): They are part of the one piece francise overal and should be listed somewhere, this is the best place to list them. (OnePieceNation 18:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Strong World? I thought we agreed it was non-canon in terms of events.Observer Supreme 22:31, September 25, 2018 (UTC) It is. Shiki and Indigo are canon though due to appearing in the manga Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:33, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Yes but they weren't the only characters that appeared in Strong World. One Piece Film: Strong World#Cast SeaTerror (talk) 23:40, September 25, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't implying that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC) The other Strong World characters are not on this article is the point. SeaTerror (talk) 23:58, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I know that. I was just making sure to clarify about Shiki and Indigo. Your time would be better spent adding the characters to the list instead of getting confused by my posts. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:03, September 26, 2018 (UTC) The only one who is confused is you. He was obviously commenting about the fact that no Strong World characters appear on the list. SeaTerror (talk) 00:10, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Actually, I was confused by what the article itself sort of implied about Strong World at the moment.Observer Supreme 00:23, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Monsters Every character in Monsters is canon. That is a fact. D.R. does not belong on this list. SeaTerror (talk) 22:37, October 28, 2018 (UTC) D.R only appeared as an easter eggs (on bounty posters) only in the anime. That is as non canon as it gets. Rhavkin (talk) 22:41, October 28, 2018 (UTC) By your logic Luffy isn't canon then since he appeared in filler. SeaTerror (talk) 22:56, October 28, 2018 (UTC) D.R. appeared in a canon source and thus is canon. Same situation as, say, Indigo. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:59, October 28, 2018 (UTC) The Luffy who ate the fruit of the Gomu tree is non canon, and is different from the one who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. On which canon source did D.R appeared in? Rhavkin (talk) 06:10, October 29, 2018 (UTC) We already told you the canon source. SeaTerror (talk) 20:28, October 30, 2018 (UTC) The canonity of Monsters is up for debate, it can not be use as an example. Rhavkin (talk) 21:22, October 30, 2018 (UTC) It is not up for debate. You are the only one who thinks it isn't canon. SeaTerror (talk) 21:34, October 30, 2018 (UTC) If Domo-kun can be part of the Buggy Pirates and God's Gift for the Future isn't canon, how is that different? Rhavkin (talk) 21:37, October 30, 2018 (UTC) You're right. They are part of the Buggy pirates. Buggy Pirates#Crew Members SeaTerror (talk) 21:45, October 30, 2018 (UTC) This discussion has no ground to stand on so long as Monsters is considered canon. Oda confirmed it as canon in Volume 47's SBS when he confirmed that OP's Ryuma is the same person as the Ryuma in Monsters. He then directly contrasts that with the depiction of Luffy and his grandpa in Romance Dawn, saying that that's a different storyline. Which makes it clear that there isn't a one size fits all rule for the canonicity of the one-shots. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:38, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Both the site and Viz translation said that Ryuma is the same character, but not the whole story. Oda even specified that he initially wanted to ignore that connection. "Monsters" could be the tale of how Ryuma slayed a dragon, and the characters might be fictional. Rhavkin (talk) 18:15, October 31, 2018 (UTC) This is not the place to discuss the canonicity of Monsters. If you wish to discuss that further it belongs on the Monsters talk page. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:25, October 31, 2018 (UTC)